Fangirls on the Road
by CrazyCoco50
Summary: Hey, Ho, what do you get when you cross an Ultimate Lifeform, three rabid fangirls, two regular guys, and an immortal little girl made of chaos with the Tails Doll for a friend? TOTAL MADNESS! I promise it's not corny![DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**Fangirls on the Road**

**CH 1: Getting Ready **

The sun shone brightly over a small neighborhood at the end of Green Hill Zone, two Mobians stood conversing next to a large grey van.

"Cookie, I really don't think we can fit any more of your junk in here," Candle, a champagne white porcupine, struggled with closing the trunk of a large grey van. The mentioned blonde wolf peeked out from behind a pile of water games and pouted in a British accent,

"But what about our _clothes_?" she whined in a distinctive British accent. Candle took a step towards her.

"You mean our clothes aren't even in the trunk yet?!?" At that moment, the trunk doors burst open, and floaties and other items went flying everywhere. Cookie dug through her pile and came out with three duffle bags.

"Here they are!" she said, as Coco (her American twin) came out of the house.  
"The boys called, they're waiting for us to pick them up." She smiled and snapped her cell phone shut, "what's going on here?" she glanced at the wreckage all around. The yard and driveway looked like it had been subjected to a nuclear floatie warhead testing.

"Speaking of the boys…" Candle glared at Cookie, "Where would they put their stuff?" Coco cocked her head to the side.

"Umm, the boys don't wear clothes, only shoes…" she set the duffle bags down in the trunk, and giggled at the thought.

"What did you pack, Coco?" Candle picked up a teal blue duffel bag and weighed it in her hands.

"You know, clothes… my laptop…" she muttered.

"Lead." Cookie interrupted. Candle unzipped the bag,

"I thought we agreed no electronics… except cell phones." She took out the laptop and put it aside. Gasping she pulled out a magazine that had been tucked in as well. "Coco! Let's keep this thing PG, at least!" Both wolves laughed as Candle ripped the offending magazine apart.

"Well, the boys are bringing the map and money for the toll…" Coco ignored Candle, "I think we should each bring a snack." She pulled out a round package of shortbread cookies,

"Maria's" read the brand name, and Candle glared.

"Why must you torment me!?!" she yelled. Coco giggled again.

"What snack type do you like?" Candle had gone into hysterics and kicked the van.

"CHEEZ-ITS!" she shouted back and started to hop up and down, clutching her foot. Cookie looked behind at her sister, "I'd like Oreo cakesters!"

"Oreos!" A yell came out from behind Coco. The brown wolf turned quickly to see a small ice blue hedgehog in jeans and a tube-top standing behind her, hands behind her back.

"What?" Coco stared down at the little girl. Her eyes widened,

"I'm coming, and I like Oreos."

Coco turned to her two friends, "I thought it was just us and the boys."

Candle's ears went back slightly, "Well… I was told that I'd have to watch Chasmic when she comes… I didn't think it'd be during our trip" Cookie glared at her. "Not like she'd be in the way…" Candle murmured. Chasmic raised puppy dog eyes to Coco,

"I'd hardly make a sound." She pleaded.

"Whatever." Coco smiled, turned around and walked back to the van.

Chasmic shrugged to Candle and put her own small bag in the trunk, "I need to go to the bathroom before we go." She turned to the porcupine.

Candle nodded, "I'll show you to it." They left the van and loaded into the house. Cookie went up to the van once they were out of sight and was about to shut the trunk when Chasmic's small grass green bag started to move. Cookie's eyes bugged and she quickly looked to see where everyone else was. They had all headed into the house. Slowly she opened the bag. Nothing but the girl's clothes. What she did not see was a pair of glowing eyes peering at her from behind…


	2. An Anouncement

It was a good plot when I first thought it up (as plot bunnies are wont to do), but lately I've realized that this... isn't very good at all. I didn't even have a proper plan with it, and overall it was a complete mess. Not to mention it was co-authored (and by that I mean we each wrote a chapter) and was even crazier with our conflicting ideas and whatnot.

TL;DR, I'm moving on without this story, sorry I can't see it through to the end.


End file.
